Best Party Ever
by liz-loz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine attend another of Rachel Berry's disaster parties. But this time Kurt is the one that gets drunk.


_Another oneshot. This one for my good friend dontyoublogmebaby._

_My first fic from Blaine's POV so tell me what you think._

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Best Party Ever<strong>

Chill Blaine. You look good.

I studied my reflection in the mirror for the twentieth time – analysing every button on my jacket, every crease in my jeans. Maybe I should have slicked my hair, maybe this was too casual maybe I should change completely…

Oh who was I kidding. This was a party. At Rachel's. The last time I'd been to one of those I'd got hilariously drunk and ended up kissing _Rachel_. This time however I was going to be sensible. I was going to stay sober.

* * *

><p>As I walked up to Kurt's door I was filled with butterflies in my stomach. Things were still fairly platonic between us – I still felt the pang of want whenever I saw him that made me completely sure I was utterly and totally in love with him – but I couldn't force anything. After Karofsky I didn't want Kurt to feel pressured in any way. And as much as it saddened me, if there was anything there between us, <em>he <em>would have to make the first move.

"Coming!" Kurt shouted from within his room after I knocked. I did one last check of my outfit before taking a deep breath and waiting. When he opened the door I gasped. I'd perfected the friendly-but-indifferent greeting – I had to use it almost every day. But _this_. He looked phenomenal.

"_Kurt_." I said breathlessly, unable to control my emotions. For a second my friend looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and I suddenly realised what I was doing.

"Imean, that is the most amazing jacket I have ever seen." Garbling my first words I tried to pass my excuse off. Kurt looked at me for a second before his face broke out into a big smile.

"Thanks." He said cheerfully. "I leant it to Sam once – _big_ mistake." He laughed and I joined in, still relieved my cover hadn't been broken. It was probably a good thing I wasn't drinking tonight because otherwise I probably would have blurted something out without even realising. And that certainly couldn't happen.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, slinging his purse on his shoulder and looking at me expectantly.

"Yup."

* * *

><p>When we pulled up to Rachel's house you could already hear music blaring from the basement. I hoped for their sake that the neighbours were out, or that they had a penchant for Barbara Streisand. Kurt jumped out of the passenger seat excitedly and I followed suit, locking the door and making my way towards the front door.<p>

It took several rings of the doorbell before anyone answered – we weren't particularly late but even so it seemed like the party was already in full swing. When the door opened Rachel beamed at us drunkenly. This time she wasn't dressed in nightclothes, but quite the opposite – a tight fitting red dress that even Santana might have found too racy. My eyes widened.

"HEY KURT! HEY BLAINE!" She exclaimed, reaching forward to give us both a lopsided drunken hug, her drink still in one hand. "You guys look _HOT_. Come on in!" We followed her down into the basement and laughed. _Everyone_ was here. Mike and Tina had already resumed their normal business of making out in a corner, Puck and Lauren were shaking their booties on the dance floor and Finn and Quinn looked to be having an in depth conversation on one of the couches.

"GUYS!" Rachel shouted, getting everyone's attention "KURT AND BLAINE ARE HERE!" All eyes were suddenly on us, and cheers rang out. Mercedes bounced up and practically assaulted Kurt, who laughed and jumped up and down with her. I looked on, feeling very much like the parent dropping their kid off at their friends house.

"Hey Blaine," Suddenly I looked over to see Sam, who held out his hand and grabbed mine in a kind of drunken gangster-bro way. Actually, he looked kinda high, "Wassssssup?"

"Not much." I replied, smiling, before turning my attention back to Kurt. Mercedes had dragged him over to the drinks table and was currently pouring him a wine cooler, as well as several shots. Oh great. Looked like I was the only one staying sober tonight.

* * *

><p>"LAST ONE TO STAND UP HAS TO DO A SHOT!" The words rang out and everybody immediately leapt to their feet – some finding it harder than others. I watched with great amusement as Brittany stumbled over and had to grab Santana for support. She didn't seem to mind one bit.<p>

"ARTIE!" Rachel shouted, holding up her drink like some kind of trophy. "YOU LOSE!"

"Hey! That's totally not even fair!" Everyone burst out laughing, Rachel almost falling over at the hilarity of her own joke, and I chuckled. Suddenly I felt an arm round my waist and looked over to see Kurt smiling up at me.

"Blaaaaaaaine…" He began, his words already slurring. Man there was something so cute about that slur. "Whyyyyyyy aren't you drinking?"

"Someone has to drive you home." I replied with a smile, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"We don't have to go home tonight." He continued. "We can sleep on the floor, or the couch. Or in Rachel's BED!" For some reason, this last part of his sentence made Kurt laugh, he tipped forward and I had to reach out and pull him back towards me. This also made him giggle.

"You and I, in Rachel's bed…" He murmured, still half giggling. I smiled before glancing around the room to see what everyone else was doing.

"TRUTH OR DAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" Sam suddenly shouted, beating his chest like a gorilla. Everyone cheered and we all began to take our places in a circle.

* * *

><p>"Where isssss…the weirdest place you've ever jacked off?"<p>

"_RACHEL_!" Tina seemed shocked at her friend sitting next to her. Everyone laughed and Rachel shrugged.

"What? This is truth or dare? I'm asking a questionnnn!" All eyes turned to Finn, who was the receiver.

"Ummmm…" Luckily he was too drunk to really be offended, his legs stretched out so they encroached into the circle and almost touched mine opposite. "I guess it was…in the bathroom at Sheets n Things."

"EEEEEEEEEW!" The collective noise of disgust rang out and I laughed. Finn seemed embarrassed.

"It got so boring there! I didn't have anything to do!" Oh _dude_.

"Right, Puck, you're next." Rachel tried to regain order and Puck smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok, hit me with your best shot. But first – Finn, could you just stand up for a second?" Finn looked at him, confusion written across his face. Puck stared back with incredulous eyes and eventually his friend gave in, hauling himself to his feet. As he groggily found his balance Puck sat up on his knees, reached up and pulled Finn's trousers down to his ankles.

"OHHHHHHH!" He cheered, all the other boys also joining in "YOU JUST GOT PANTSED!"

"BURRRRRRRRRN!" Mike seemed to find this action completely hilarious, clinging onto Tina who also began laughing. Finn bent down to try and reach for his trousers, his hands fumbling around so he took a few small steps forward and then began to lose his balance.

"TIMMMMMMBERRRRRRR!" Sam shouted as slowly and with an almighty crash, the freakishly tall junior tumbled to the floor.

"Oh!" Rachel called out, suddenly springing to attention, "Finn! Are you ok?" She rushed over and began to try and help pull his pants up. Finn tried to bat her away but she climbed on top of him.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" She said, trying to grab his face, "I can give you mouth to mouth." Suddenly she pressed her lips to his and began kissing him. Finn seemed reluctant at first, but slowly he got into the kiss, and before long they were full on making out in full view of all of us.

"Oh GOD!" Santana exclaimed, covering her eyes. "_SERIOUSLY?_ Get a room guys!" People began to throw things at them, cushions, shoes, anything they could find. Rachel and Finn seemed oblivious and soon Mike and Tina took this as their cue to begin pashing again. Oh sweet Lord…

"Hey!" Suddenly Rachel broke free – you could almost hear the popping sound as her lips parted from Finn's. "I have a dare for Kurt!" Instantly my friend sat up – for a while he'd been resting his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped round mine like it was a teddy bear he was cuddling. This was so unlike him – normally I was the one that gave out the hugs. Any sign of affection was a huge deal for Kurt, and _this_. This was adorable. I hadn't had the heart, or desire, to pry him away.

"But, it's not my turn…" He asked, in a small voice.

"No, it is now! I have a dare!" She held out her arm, it waving slightly as she tried to focus. "_YOU_ have to make out…with _HIM._" As her finger moved to point directly at me, my insides groaned. _Oh no._

* * *

><p>"YES!" For some reason everyone seemed to find this dare the most interesting. Artie even went so far as to punch his fist and whoop.<p>

"Oh come on guys." I began to protest, my gut beginning to turn acidic, "you don't wanna see two guys getting it on!"

"Oh, but we _do_!" Santana said, grinning. "_Especially_ when it's you and Kurt."

"Come on Blaine!" Kurt suddenly said, tugging on my arm so I looked down at him and saw his face looking despondent. "Don't you want to kiss me?" Oh God.

"Of course he does!" Mercedes screamed – looking like she was about to explode. "Blaine and Kurt kiss NOW!"

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" A chant began to pipe up and I groaned, rubbing my hand across my face. This was bad. Of _course _I wanted to kiss Kurt. I had from almost the moment that we'd met. But not like _this_.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt said, letting go of me so he could move to sit opposite, his whole body swaying with drunkenness. He didn't know what he was doing. Did this count as assault of I took advantage of him? "Please." _That_ was the word that killed me. Taking a deep breath I nodded my head as subtly as I could. Everyone cheered.

"We want tongue!" Santana cried out. I promptly made a decision to ignore her. This would be a small kiss. A peck even. I wouldn't make it anything more than it was.

* * *

><p>As I stared forward at Kurt suddenly the butterflies I'd felt waiting by his door came back with a vengeance. Even like this, with his hair messed up and his eyes not focusing properly on anything – he was still beautiful. I was so in love with him it was crazy. I took another deep breath, watching as Kurt himself prepared for what was about to occur, wetting his lips with his tongue. Oh God, those lips…<p>

"Get on with it!" Puck shouted out.

"Don't rush me." I replied plainly, with half a smile on my lips as I concentrated. Kurt closed his eyes and slowly began to move his face towards me. My heart started to pound and my palms became sweaty. I kept my eyes open and watched him draw closer, his lips parting slightly so I stared into the black chasm of his mouth.

Then, we touched.

* * *

><p>Immediately it was like a whole truck of fireworks had gone off in my head. Kurt tasted almost completely of wine coolers and vodka but <em>oh my god<em> there was something else there too and it set my soul on fire. Without even realising my hand reached out to grab the back of his neck and I turned out innocent 'peck' into a full on snog. I couldn't help it. I was entranced. The only emotion I could feel was pure and utter lust. Kurt seemed surprised that I'd deepened the kiss, letting out a squeak so I pulled back, but then he joined in too. His hand reached out to dig in my hair and unable to stop myself I groaned. As we continued to kiss I darted my tongue out to press at Kurt's teeth. He immediately let me in and _holy crap_, he tasted even better inside his mouth. This was more than I had ever experienced – with any guy I had ever kissed. As our tongues duelled I felt like I was flying. I never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>When we eventually broke apart both our faces were completely flushed. As we stared, starry eyed at each other suddenly everyone around us began cheering and clapping. Oh God. I'd completely forgotten they were there.<p>

"_Woah_" Santana said, sounding impressed. "_That_, was hot." I immediately looked at Kurt to gauge his reaction, fear running through me. I knew I'd enjoyed it – but what about him? The look I received back was one of sheer amazement. Kurt seemed unable to comprehend what had just happened. His mouth was mumbling incoherent words and his face was still bright red. Wanting to make completely sure but scared to death of rejection I gingerly reached out my hand to hold his. At the first touch he immediately flinched, but then quickly took it back in embarrassment.

"Are you…ok?" I asked, not really knowing what to say. I was so worried I'd pressured him, made him think he _had_ to join in. If I had blown it through getting too carried away I was going to kill myself. I waited for an audible response, but received none. Instead, Kurt launched himself forward and threw his arms around me, knocking me backwards onto the floor so I yelped out but was quickly silenced by his lips on mine. _Oh_. I guess he _was_ ok.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt and I lay stretched out on one of the couches. Finn and Rachel had picked up from where they had left off and were sitting next to Mike and Tina completely eating each other's faces. It was rather amusing. Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Artie and Santana were still dancing away and Sam and Brittany had passed out on the other couch. It was certainly one hell of a party.<p>

Suddenly I felt a movement and realised Kurt was stirring. He'd reached the tired drunk phase so had fallen asleep on my chest. I'd wrapped my arms round his waist to pull him close and he'd slid one of his hands up my shirt, which I was more than ok with. My hands had idly stroked his hair until he'd drifted off, and the feeling of his chest moving up and down as he breathed had almost sent me off too.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was groggy and still pretty slurred – as he tried to get up he accidentally dug his hand into my stomach and I cried out, making him panic.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" Frantically trying to rectify things he pulled my shirt up to reveal the skin and kissed the area multiple times. The sensation made me giggle and he looked up again, before laughing himself.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Smiling I held out my arms and he crawled up towards me, lying on his stomach so his chin rested on my clavicle.

"Are you still drunk?" I asked, reaching my hand out to brush a bit of hair that had spiralled away from its lacquered friends. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah." His grin stretched out and I laughed again, sighing afterwards. Despite how perfect this was, how happy I felt, I was still worried that it wouldn't last. People always did silly things when they were drunk – I knew some people said you did the things you would never normally have the courage to do, but still. If Kurt didn't remember this, or want it… I couldn't take that if it happened.

"What's wrong?" Sensing my discomfort Kurt dragged his arm up to brush away the creases in my brow. I smiled and took hold of his hand, ghosting my fingers across his and bringing it towards my face, taking in the scent of his skin.

"It's nothing." Now Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I just want you to know," I said, going back to stroking his hair, looking at how each individual strand shone in the light, "that even if you don't remember any of this, this has been the best night of my life." Kurt did the lopsided grin again.

"Best party ever." He mumbled, making me chuckle. "You said that. When you were drunk. And you kissed Rachel." He giggled childishly before stopping at his last words. "I was jealous."

"You were?" Suddenly I started to take interest, praying to everything that this was the drunken honesty I had heard about and not just Kurt talking nonsense.

"Yeah. I wanted you to kiss me. And now you have." He looked up into my eyes, another even bigger smile spreading slowly across his face. Unable to stop myself I reached forward and kissed him again, the taste still sending me crazy. When I broke away Kurt didn't want to stop, pulling my face back towards him so our teeth clashed and I laughed. He let out a groan of annoyance.

"_More_." He whined. Man I could have kissed him forever. But I wasn't going to take advantage. If he still wanted to the next morning I would kiss him until the sun stopped shining.

"You are amazing." I said simply, glad that I was now finally able to say it. Kurt grinned.

"So are you. The most amazing person on the whole planet." He dug his face into my neck, kissing it softly before moving around to get a comfortable position.

"Best party ever." He mumbled, before falling asleep again.

"Best party ever."


End file.
